<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baggage by Icestar74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532370">Baggage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74'>Icestar74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Undressing, fluffs, hotel stays, returning past, slight angst, wheelchair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like I'd ever let you go again."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baggage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shizuo walked into the hotel with a few grocery bags. He didn't actually have luggage because he didn't see the point. He didn't have much to bring except a few clothes and snacks. The hotel would have toiletries and towels too. Grocery bags were free and convenient.</p><p>He walked up to the counter, to the man that was looking at the computer. Shizuo waited a moment for the man to look up.</p><p>"Welcome to the Blue Tree. Are you checking in?" The man asked.</p><p>Shizuo was here because Tom signed him up for a debt collecting task. Some guy split owing a fuck ton of money. Tom suggested Shizuo since it seemed a bit dangerous. Plus he would get paid extra and he knew Shizuo always needed the money. Shizuo didn't mind too much. It was nice to get out of the city. Even if it was to beat the shit out of someone.</p><p>Shizuo looked at the man and forced a smile. "Yeah. It's under Heiwajima Shizuo."</p><p>"Ah yes. Here you are." The man typed on the keyboard. Shizuo felt his mouth twitch at the sound. "Alright. You are in room 304. It's on the third floor and you can get there by taking the elevator to your left." he pointed. "Do you need help with your... um.... bags?" The man looked at Shizuo's hands.</p><p>"Nah. Thanks." Shizuo said. "Can I have my-" Shizuo stopped talking. A smell hit the air causing his heart to race. His blood boiled and his teeth felt like they would shatter from the force of clenching them.</p><p>"Sir?" The man asked.</p><p>Shizuo looked towards the elevators and could see two children pushing a wheelchair inside. Shizuo did not miss the bit of a fur trimmed coat that hung over the back of the chair. He swallowed hard feeling his whole body begin shake.</p><p>"Sir? Is everything alright?" The man asked again.</p><p>"Just give me my damn key." Shizuo growled.</p><p>The man gave a slight yelp and handed the key to Shizuo. "If-if you n-n-need anything j-just ask."</p><p>"Yeah." Shizuo said as he walked to the elevator. </p><p>There was only one and he growled in frustration. "Bastard." Shizuo glarred at the door. He had no idea what floor they got off on. He would have to follow the scent later. "I swear Izaya, why the fuck are you all the way out here?" His fists shook.</p><p>The elevator came back and as soon as it opened it was like a rush of hot air exploding into his face. Izaya's scent was strong here. A flood of memories exploded in his mind. Memories of broken cities, bones and sunglasses. As Shizuo stepped in he had to lean against the wall to keep upright. The door closed trapping him inside with it all.</p><p>Once the door opened to the third floor Shizuo stumbled out. He gasped and gupled in fresh air. To his disgust it was still strong with Izaya's smell. The shit was seeped into his clothes. It would take forever to wash it all out.</p><p>Shizuo stomped towards his room. He stuck the key card to the automatic lock and heard it click. At that he heard voices. He turned to see two children emerge from a couple rooms down the hall. He watched out of the corner of his eye as they walked towards him.</p><p>"Himari can we please go to the park! Mr. Izaya gave us plent of money to get icecream!" The little boy said excitedly.</p><p>"Yes, but it's probably blood money Haruto. It's no good." She murmored.</p><p>Shizuo dropped his bags. An apples fell out of one and rolled away. The little boy stopped to pick it up.</p><p>"Hey Mr. you dropped this!" Haruto said. He reached out the apple to hand it to Shizuo.</p><p>Izaya's scent swamped over him again. These kids. What connection do they have to him?</p><p>"Thanks." Shizuo said. He tried to keep calm as he took the apple. His finger brusing it slightly.</p><p>"No worries!" Haruto smiled and then skipped down the hall.</p><p>Himari stood and starred at Shizuo for a long moment. He felt uncomfortable under her cold gaze. She didn't say a word to him but finally moved on to follow Haruto.</p><p>Shizuo waited until they were out of sight on the elevator before walking over to the room they had come from. He stood infront of the door feeling his heart beat thud hard against his ribs. His skin was hot with rage as he reached up a hand to knock. He was amazed he didn't destroy the whole door.</p><p>"Did you leave the key? Really I thougth Himari would be more responsible." A voice spoke as the door opened. "I expect this from-" The words fell away as he looked up at Shizuo.</p><p>"Izaya." Shizuo growled.</p><p>"Sh-sh-shizuo." Izaya stuttered his name. He looked up in shock.</p><p>Shizuo had never seen Izaya look like this. He had known the man before him for a long long time and had never seen this expression on his face. Fear. It made him even angrier.</p><p>"Izaya-" Shizuo went to growl out more but Izaya tried to shut the door. "What the hell!?" Shizuo shoved his arm in the way. "You think this door will stop me?!" Shizuo yelled.</p><p>"Get away you monster! Leave!" Izaya shouted as he tried to smash Shizuo in the door.</p><p>Shizuo felt his rage explode and shoved the door open hard. Izaya wheeled backwards away from the door. Shizuo took a step in and slammed the door behind him. Izaya looked at him in terror and began to wheel backwards.</p><p>"The fuck you think your going? Your on the thrid floor idiot." Shizuo said as he stepped closer. "And since when are you afraid of me?"</p><p>"Since when do you leave Ikebukuro?! Jumping from here would be better than this!" Izaya yelled. He tried to turn around in the chair but it caught against the edge of a desk. The chair toppled over throwing Izaya to the ground. </p><p>Shizuo watched as Izaya struggled to sit up and attempt to get back in the chair. His legs did seem to work but seemed sloppy. Izaya mangaged to get the chair upright before Shizuo fnally had enough of this. He couldn’t take it anymore. He took the final step towards Izaya and dropped down behind him.</p><p>Izaya yelped as Shizuo wrapped his arms around him from behind. Shizuo pulled him against him and fell back on his rear while still holding Izaya. He held Izaya tight between his legs while Izaya's own were sprawled out in his struggle.</p><p>"Just stop." Shizuo begged. "Please."</p><p>Izaya tensed up in his arms. "What?"</p><p>"Please stop trying to run." Shizuo said. There was a pained edge to his voice.</p><p>"What?" Izaya swallowed hard. "What do you want?"</p><p>Shizuo could feel the smaller mans heart beat fast and hard against his arms. "To talk to you Izaya. Just talk damn it. So stop trying to fucking run from me."</p><p>"About what!? What could you want to talk to me about?" Izaya started to struggle again while talking. "Let me go Shizuo! We don't just talk, we never have and to hell-"</p><p>"I fucking looked for you everywhere Izaya." Shizuo whispered.</p><p>"What?" Izaya stopped moving.</p><p>"I tried so hard to fucking find you." Shizuo's voice quivered.</p><p>Izaya's own voice shook slightly. "Why? To finish me off?" </p><p>"No." Shizuo breathed.</p><p>"Then why Shizuo? I thought you would be happy to be rid of me." Izaya said.</p><p>"Yeah. I was, but then something else happened." Shizuo squeezed Izaya tighter.</p><p>"What?" Izaya whispered through a strained breath. </p><p>"I started to fucking miss you." Shizuo growled. "I spent the last three years trying to find you. I searched and searched the internet for news of you but couldn't find anything. Fuck. I even asked the damn Yakuza for help." </p><p>"Shizuo..." Izaya breathed.</p><p>"It was driving me crazy. I couldn't smell you anymore. Couldn't hear your stupid fucking laugh or see that ugly ass coat." Shizuo nuzzled his nose into Izaya's hair. "God. I missed your fucking scent so much."</p><p>Izaya didn't move as Shizuo held him and breathed in his scent. Shizuo eventually moved his nose down behind Izaya's ear causing Izaya to shiver. His blonde hair tickling the side of his Izaya's face.</p><p>"I fucking hated it. I hated how boring my life became. How everytime I got a damn text message I thought it would be you sending me something stupid. I hated how I would lay awake in my damn bed at night wondering where the fuck you were. If you were even still alive." Shizuo's breath shook the last sentence out.</p><p>"You really think you could kill me?" Izaya gave a pathetic chuckle. "I'm Izaya Orihara. It would take a lot more than that to kill me Shizuo."</p><p>"Don't call me that." Shizuo growled softly near Izaya's ear.</p><p>Izaya shivered again. "What do you mean? It's your name idiot."</p><p>"Call me that stupid fucking nick name Izaya." Shizuo growled.</p><p>"Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered into the open air.</p><p>"Fuck." Shizuo breathed out. He shifted to turn Izaya's face to his. Honey eyes met rusted ones that no longer held a hint of fear. </p><p>"Can I go now?" Izaya whispered with out taking his gaze from Shizuo's.</p><p>"Like I'd ever let you go again." Shizuo growled as he pushed his lips to Izaya's.</p><p>Izaya gave out a soft moan of protest but it melted into desire quickly as Shizuo tilted his head. He slowly turned them to where Izaya was beneath him on the floor. Shizuo peppered kisses across his throat, up his neck and along his jaw.</p><p>"Shiz-Shizu-chan." Izaya felt the words come out in a muttered groan.</p><p>Shizuo propped up on his hands over Izaya. "Yeah?"</p><p>Izaya blinked slowly at him before that familiar shitty smirk danced across his lips. The one Shizuo had been searching for, for the last three years. "I hate you." </p><p>"Damn right you do." Shizuo growled through a grin. </p><p>He leaned back down and began kissing Izaya again.  </p><p>"Shizu-chan." Izaya gasped between what breaths he was allowed. </p><p>"Keep on flea." Shizuo growled into his mouth.</p><p>Izaya let out a pleased sound at that. His arms snaked around Shizuo's neck and wound in his hair pushing their mouths to cause bruising force against each other. </p><p>Shizuo managed to work off Izaya's shirt. Only stopping their kiss to pull it over his head. Izaya's hands made quick work of Shizuo's vest and shirt. He was sure to move up as Shizuo tossed it off to the side to meet Izaya's.</p><p>Shizuo moved his mouth to Izaya's neck again. "I wont stop." He growled against his skin.</p><p>Izaya thrusted his hips upwards. "Have you ever?"</p><p>Shizuo sat up straddling Izaya. He was going to make quick work of Izaya's pants after taking a moment to admire him before his eyes ran across countless scars. Scars that he caused. He felt guilt, anger and joy all at once. </p><p>Izaya must have felt something too because he reached up and ran his fingers lightly over the scar on Shizuo's chest. "I have given you plenty in return. I loved every moment of it too."</p><p>"Fucking masochist." Shizuo smiled. He went on to continue his work of undressing Izaya.</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo was no longer laying on the floor. Instead of carpet under his cheek it was skin. The smooth rise and fall of Izaya's chest beneath him. He couldn't hide the small smile at that. Izaya ran a hand through Shizuo's hair. Shizuo hummed a sweet sound at the touch.</p><p>"Izaya?" Shizuo asked with out moving.</p><p>"Hmmmm?" Izaya replied. His fingers never stopped their tangling.</p><p>"I think... No, I know... I love you." Shizuo struggled out.</p><p>Izaya's fingers stopped and Shizuo felt him swallow. "Yeah?"</p><p>Shizuo felt his nerves light on fire. "Yes." </p><p>"You must to come all this way and spend so much time thinking about me huh." Izaya gave a chuckle.</p><p>Shizuo huffed a laugh of his own. "Guess so."</p><p>"I guess love you too then." Izaya whispered.</p><p>"What?" Shizuo breathed. He though his heart was going to explode from his chest.</p><p>"Well if you spent the last three years trying to find me and I spent them with slight horrified hope you would show up at my doorstep then I guess I love you too." Izaya confessed.</p><p>Shizuo reached up and grabbed Izaya's wrist pulling it to his lips. He kissed Izaya's knuckles one by one.</p><p>"Don't you ever disappear again Izaya." Shizuo said.</p><p>"Mmmmm." Izaya made a sound.</p><p>"I mean it. If you do I'll find you and kick your ass." Shizuo said. There wasn't a hint of a threat in his words though.</p><p>Izaya laughed. "Is that a promise?"</p><p>Shizuo moved up to look over Izaya. His determined gaze bore into Izaya's. "I'd follow your stupid ass to the ends of the Earth."</p><p>Izaya's own gaze softened against Shizuo's. "Such a Protozan."</p><p>"Fuck you." Shizuo said with a wide grin. He grasped Izaya's face between his hands and collided their lips together once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just another quick one shot. I thought about this one night in bed, in the dark of my room, when sleep refused to arrive. I fucking love them too much I think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>